Many electronic devices are available in an Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) format for other manufacturers to use and include in a larger device. For example, CD/DVD drives, LCD panels/screens, communication (USB/serial) ports, and the like are all available in OEM formats, and which can be modularly integrated with and into a wide range of electronic devices such as notebook computers, CD/DVD players, televisions, audio playback devices, an the like.
One group of devices that has received little attention in the OEM range of devices is printers. There exists few, if any, OEM format printers which can be easily and modularly integrated into a wide range of devices. For example, whilst an OEM format DVD drive for inclusion in a flat screen LCD television could be easily obtained “off the shelf” and integrated with the television, there does not exist an OEM format printer which could be similarly obtained “off the shelf” and slotted into the flat screen LCD television to work therewith.
There is hence a need for an OEM format printer that can be modularly integrated with a wide variety of electronic devices. In this manner, printers can become a common feature present in a wide variety of electronic devices, and one that is ubiquitous in our daily lives.